


Nightly Voyage

by Pinx_B



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Introspection, Romance, Smut, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 08:56:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18246566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinx_B/pseuds/Pinx_B
Summary: Plagued by restlessness, Kaguya and Reisen succumb to the whims of their tempestuous need for each other...





	Nightly Voyage

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

There were certain noises Kaguya made which only Reisen had the privilege of immersing herself in.

Along with that, there was a visage of the princess which was shattered because of Reisen's actions and care for her lover.

The admiration and adoration Reisen felt towards Kaguya was immeasurable.

Even she knew the lengths in which Reisen was willing to go to, be it out of duty or love.

Right now, Kaguya was trapped beneath the other lunarian, her fingers coiled around the lavender hair as she tugged it.

Reisen was hovering over Kaguya with a hand near her head and the other inside of the princess. She could _feel_ her fingers being soaked in her lover's deluge, the stickiness twirling over her digits with each stroke she delivered within her.

The duo had been experiencing an unusual night when they decided to head to bed.

Kaguya lay awake with her brown eyes piercing through the ceiling.

Reisen was shuddering gently in her sleep as she murmured anxiously.

Neither knew why tonight had felt unnerving when they got ready for bed but the atmosphere remained on edge.

Their routinely goodnight kiss felt charged; as if a slowing burning fire had been exchanged between their lips, their bodies side to side and faces gazing at each other.

To leave it at that stage, to not want to initiate something more erotic left Kaguya with an itch that no number of nails could scratch away.

It had to be _Reisen_.

It had to be her hands ravishing her body.

It had to be her body pressing down on her own.

It had to be vivid red eyes she looked up at as she came.

Only Reisen could satisfy Kaguya's intemperate desires.

Kaguya was sybaritic by nature and Reisen tended to fuel her need to smear herself on her lover.

So to not grip the younger lunarian and pin her down the second she'd turned away took everything for the princess. All it resulted in was both of them being left in a state of catatonic passion which couldn't be brought to life.

12 Am arrived, but sleep hadn't lingered around for both women.

They were wide awake at that time and staring aimless at the direction their eyes were lingering on but it was enough.

One of them snapped.

Kaguya thought it would be herself to take the lead but she was surprised to find the familiar hand yank her body to the ground and Reisen mount her.

Earthy browns met bloody crimson.

Whatever needed to be said transpired between their eyes, the half grins and the breathless kiss which followed.

A medicinal concoction in the form of physical affection had been created to satiate their inability to sleep and desperation to touch.

So they allowed themselves to become submerged in each other as the seconds ticked away.

  
It had now gone past 3 and neither saw the end of their spontaneous love making.

Kaguya's body was wet, both inside and out as Reisen continued to press her fingertips against her walls.

How many times they'd both come undone they had no clue.

The futon beneath was damp considering how much they were running between their legs.

Each orgasm became heavier, more slippery, more frantic, more insatiable.

Which matched the cadence of loving as Kaguya smiled up in the throws of her current sinking. She pulled Reisen down by the back of her head, plunging her tongue into her lover's mouth when Reisen flicked her fingers apart inside and allowed the river to run all over her palm.

Between the panting and the moans, neither woman could string together a formulated sentence, opting to let their bodies do the talking.

Which is what they did; over and over till their lips bled and skin was marked with nail tracks that mapped down spines & up thighs.

Reisen suckled on her princess's tongue greedily that was wafting around inside her mouth. The run off scaled down Kaguya's jaw, coating her neck in a silver sheen as Reisen had _no_ intention of stopping till Kaguya wanted her to.

She'd held back for long enough throughout the day, distancing herself from Kaguya's sultry stares, teasing touches and gentle persuasion.

So the lunarian was hell bent on making up for every draining second she kept her hands off of her lover.

Releasing Kaguya's mouth with a content sigh, Reisen swallowed hard as her thumb circled the princess's clit. The deep exhale which exited her mouth made the move worth it and she could tell it was something Kaguya appreciated.

Her long legs wrapped around Reisen's waist, just above the fluff of her tail which locked the woman in the position. Given the pressure being delivered to her clit, Kaguya had to prepare herself for what her body was about to succumb to.

Kaguya could easily read how determined, _impassioned_ , Reisen was into making her feel like bliss. There rarely was a moment where Reisen would turn down the opportunity to wait on her.

And tonight was no different.

Reisen was reading her body as if she was in her brain.

Her hands gripped Reisen's shoulders when she buried her face in the princess's neck, a bite being added to the soft flesh. The sheer sensation of the bite had Kaguya in knots as her thighs crushed her lover's hips; her throat salivating given the pleasure being obtained.

Reisen's name decorated the walls of the room as Kaguya threw her head back to accommodate the thumb wreaking havoc between her legs.

If it was possible for her heart to race any faster than it was, the princess was convinced it would incinerate itself.

Reisen's tongue lathering over and against her throat & chest was providing the lubrication for it to do just that.

The moment for another climax to hammer down on her body was coming, _coming_ hastily the faster Reisen's soaked digit created a whirlwind against her clit. She was thrashing rigidly but was kept still thanks to the lunarian on top of her, whispering sweet nothings after every collision of her teeth sinking into skin.

Be it the hollow of Kaguya's throat.

The delicate flesh of her breasts.

Or the thin layer over her collarbone.

Reisen was feasting on it _all_.

Her lover was so close, Reisen felt the twitching of the bud her palm and thumb were stroking.

Hearing her name pummel out of the princess's mouth provided more ammunition to tip Kaguya right off of the ethereal plain they were trapped on.

It wasn't going to be last orgasm of the night but it would certainly be the most unrestrained.

Perhaps it would be enough to knock them both out, or perhaps it'd set off the trail for the next; neither woman didn't care.

They just yearned for each other.

On a daily basis.

All Kaguya and Reisen craved was each other's presence.

No amount of time could diminish the love & longing they had for each other.

  
Something which had been proven on timeless of occasions for both since they arrived in Gensokyo during their separate journeys.

But now, they were joined to the very core as Reisen allowed Kaguya to jump off and land into a pool of pure, perfervid pleasure.

The gasps rumbled from Kaguya's chest, crawling against Reisen's lips as the younger lunarian kissed her way up till she could find the petals she couldn't get enough of losing herself in.

Kaguya latched onto her lover feverishly as their lips melded together in messy and needy coordination. As much as she wanted to breath, the spasms ripping through her body made her behave in a way in which one would think she'd lost her mind.

Sex with Reisen felt that way and she enjoyed _every_ tremulous minute of it.

So she reveled in the teeth nibbling her lips, fingers buried deep inside and body firmly fitting against hers as she came sporadically.

They rode out the wave together for the umpteenth time that night till Reisen slumped down on her lover, her hand giving in and mouth inhaling air, along with Kaguya's scent.

Words were irrelevant, their actions being enough to convey their emotions whilst they rested.

Slowly, Kaguya reached for Reisen's flushed cheek and simmered under the warmth of it. Her other hand remained near one of the lunarian's ears that were flopping over and down her own dark locks.

There couldn't have been a more endearing sight for her to see than the innocence seep back into Reisen's beautiful features after making primal love.

The wide eyes, the shy grin, the damp hands wrapped beneath her waist.

Kaguya took it all in.

She was more than content in how they were now; be it through the numerous encounters that Gensokyo was plagued with or not, so long as she had Reisen and Eirin by her side, Kaguya was content.

As was Reisen.

Her strenuous journey from Luna to Earth was made even more precious when she came under the protection of Kaguya. The stories she'd heard of the princess were tame compared to the real thing.

The woman telling her how she loved her was no mirage, Kaguya was the _real_ thing.

Being able to reciprocate it, being able to return Kaguya's feelings by telling her she loved her to.

It almost felt surreal.

Like a dream.

But this was no dream and the two allowed the reality of it to lull them into a peaceful slumber, together.

 

 


End file.
